Fight to be Hokage
by bladeofjudgement
Summary: Well just an idea for a clash of Naruto and Sasuke in Naruto Part 2/Shippuuden. Hope you will like it and have as much fun as I had while writing.


ChrisSeite 116/18/2009

Fight to be Hokage?!

A wide open field where no one is near two young men are standing and prepare for a fight which means everything to each of em. "Hah, who had thought it comes to this?" "Me neither but in the end if I want to overcome my brother and leave his shadow behind I have to achieve, what he was not able to do." On the side line there are few of there old friends to watch the showdown. They are talking to each and wonder who will win. Then, one of em states something very curious. "Hey guys who do you think will win" "Well they have both Godlike skills way above the Hokage level and Naruto even improved much since he trained with his mother, he even thinks from time to time before he attacks. In the end either the stamina or the Sharingan will decides the match. Still meanwhile I would even bet at Naruto but betting is too troublesome for me" he says annoyed. "And what are you thinking Sai, Shino, Lee and Neji and the others?" is what he wonders.

Full of expectations the first starts to speak. "Who knows, but they will fight like hell and show us all they got despite they are like brothers or just because of this." The disguised guy and his bugs care less. "Nothing I will let me surprise" "Of course Naruto, work will finally win over a genius." Is what the energetic boy in green and with his fuzzy eyebrows states. The serious man with his white eyes speaks the last. "Naruto has sharpened his skills incredible and he even surprised me more than once but I still say cause he still lacks in some variety, Sasuke and his Sharingan will win this one." The biggest guy remained silent while the two others just said "Naruto". Then the man sitting on his dog and scratching in his random spiked hairs continues to speak. "Now I will ask the girls." "What do you think?"

The girl with the pink hair and the comrade who once was part of the team the two rivals started their carrier begins the line. "I don't know as well. They are absolute different people since we first met, over the years the so much changed that I kinda feel like I never knew them. They both are far stronger than I ever had imagined they could become and they both showed their maturities though I never had expected Naruto would ever mature. I'm very torn, I want Sasuke to win but I also think Naruto deserved to become Hokage eventually. I just hope they don't accidentally kill each other in the heat of the fight." Then the red haired woman who stands behind them and looks similar to her though isn't relative interrupts the girl with her caring and calming voice. "I don't think that could happen, they both pretty well know their and their opposites skills and abilities. But we can bet this will become a fight which becomes history." Sakura gets eased. The blonde girl next to her shouts like a mountebank. ""Sasuke, Sasuke make him long, you will never loose to him. Sasuke, Sasuke make him long you will beat him all along. Sasukeeee you will win I know it and I'm waiting for you my Hokage." "Ino, snap in, your shouting senseless crab, besides Sasuke is mine." So both girls started a little catfight but this is normal for them, it shows their friendship to each other. A little away from them the girl with her long, black hair babbles to herself. "Naruto, I don't care if you will win or loose this fight for me you will be the real Hokage of the seventh generation and I will support you like you supported me all the years. Without you I never would be as strong as I am now. Thank you." They last girl as well shouted "Sasuke" but Kiba stopped paying attention after Ino and Sakura started their little skirmish and bonded watch the fight who is about to start.

Both opponents stare at each other waiting that 'he' makes the first step. No move. An endless 5 minutes pass and no sign of fighting. Meanwhile storm clouds have gathered above their fighting place. A hard breeze carries some leafs between them and then Sasuke attacks. He rushes in Narutos direction ready to hit. As fast as he rushes Naruto reacts and blocks the right punch from his opponent. In the break of a second the left fist of Sasuke aims to Narutos belly and hits. He spits but then smirks. He surprised him and he let his guard down for an eyelash. While the body becomes smoke something from the ground jumps up to land an uppercut. He hits, now Sasukes body as well becomes smoke and Naruto looks around. Left, right and down but nothing. In the moment he looks up Sasuke dives on him like a hawk catching his prey. A centimeter before he hits Naruto makes a sidestep to dodge, successful. The leg of Sasuke drills in the ground leaves a cloud of dust and restricts him in his fast movement for a moment. This short time Naruto uses to punch him in his face and push him back for at least 20 meters.

"Not bad Naruto, in view of Taijutsu you seem to can keep up with my power and speed. Smiling Naruto returns. "Hey, that was my line but I should warn you this was just the first contact check. Not nearly what I really am able to do." "That was what I hoped cuz I as well just checked you. Enough talk, let's see if you can keep up cause now I will multiple my might. "This didn't impress Naruto and he anchorless counters. "Do as you please, I assure you I can at least keep up if not outmatch it."

Right after both took out a Kunai and rushed towards each other. Their Kunai clashed. Naruto aims for his arm but Sasuke defended and counters. He aims for his right cheek. Naruto defended by distracting Sasukes arm with his free hand. "Noooooooo, why do they use Kunai now, they could hurt or kill themselves like that" Sakura screamed. "No fear, they never would aim to kill each other they just fight like they should, give and use all they have. Else they would affront each other besides you shouldn't scream so much yet, they still just testing the abilities of their opponents now. If you have noticed it they both just use Taijutsu. When they start to use Ninjutsu it becomes interesting." So Kushina calmed her.

Both continues with their Kunai attacks and each attack and defend action is faster then that from before. It already is very hard to follow them only with the eyes. After more dodging and attacking they both are just a little scratched. The viewers are nearly all speechless after seeing just this. "It's pretty clear that we even in Taijutsu Naruto but now the real fight starts. Let's see how you have developed in Ninjutsu, you ever lacked in it not to speak of Genjutsu, that I safe for later if you still are able to stand." He is confident to win. Naruto just laughs. "Heh, heh. You will wonder what I learned from my mother though I still in my beginnings of this sector but I'm sure it will be enough for you." Sasuke doesn't care. "We will see."

The first move of this round made Naruto. "Shuriken Shadow Clone technique." Sasuke was surprised to see such a high-level Ninjutsu but easily countered with the Mythical Fire Phoenix technique. Nearly all the Shuriken fall down with no use after all. A moment later, a fireball flys towards Naruto but he counters with a water wall and only slight heated air remains. "Water Grip Technique" and tentacles made of water grabs after Sasuke to bind him and make him unable to move or use fire techniques. Short after he is covered in water but not for long. The water becomes steam because of a fire clone.

Thunder explodes in the deep black clouds and lightning strikes in the ground. Sasuke makes the following move; "Grand Flame Technique" Naruto unimpressed uses the "Water Explosion Technique" followed by a "Wind Sickle Technique" This hit Sasuke but had no big impact. Sasuke uses "Lightning Cage" to catch Naruto and hit him. While he is a little paralyzed he adds a "Lightning Arrow" Naruto was able to dodge it with an evasion like a dancer. "Water Fist Technique" a fist of water flies in Sasuskes direction and it is fast enough to hit the arm while he dodged. Without hesitation Naruto remains as attacker. "Wind Hammer Technique" and a hammer like blow hits Sasukes face and let him buckle. Naruto continues with this combo and use "Pressing Wind Technique" to push him back. He concludes this with a "Wind Saw" This Attack left a big cut diagonally through Sasukes body and blood flowed.

Again Sakura screams like a Harpy and want to jump between them to stop the fight but Kushina stopped her with a "Chaining Technique" "Don't come near them or you get killed. I understand that it is hard for you to watch this but only if they give their best they can proof they also will be able to protect the whole village from foes like Madara was." Without reacting about Sakura Sasuke states to Naruto that he wonders when he will get serious and adds that he now do the same. Tears came out of Sakuras eyes and she won't accept the fact but she has no choice. A few seconds later where the fighters used some minor attacks she calmed after thinking about Kushinas words.

To the thunder and lightning now stormy wind and a slight rain appears and the arena is already deformed with many holes and hunches. Next Sasuke begins with a combo. He used his chakra to throw electric powered Shuriken to distract Naruto, he used "Flash Fall" to smaller the area Naruto can move and let a bigger strike hit him. While he is near Naruto some of the lightning strikes seem to be motionless and soon horizontal rays fly towards Naruto. He gets hit and remains like a statue to let Sasuke come nearer. One step before Sasuke arrived at him to finally strike with "Chidori", Naruto used the "Whirlwind Defense" but Sasuke actually didn't plan strike in reality so it was useless. Sasuke jumped through the frozen lightning's to confuse Naruto, successful. In his back he attacked with the standard "Chidori" and hit. Not deadly but still with the same damage Naruto made with his "Wind Saw" As he saw Naruto vanish he got hit with "Wind Shuriken"

Both opponents made a break to take some breath. "Wow Sasuke, you pretty hurt me, as I did to you, luckily I could avoid most of the damage when I substitute myself with one of my surrounding Shadow clones." Sasuke was aware of this and answered with calm. "Nice, nice Naruto seems you are skilled enough to counter my Ninjutsu and I never though you would be able to control two elements especially these two I am theoretical weak to but now the third lection, Genjutsu will start but one thing I know for sure is that you are to dumb to use Genjutsu at my level or defend yourself against them." Not caring at all Naruto returns. "You get me, this is my weakest point but we will see if you are able to get me with yours." He said with slight arrogance.

A moment later Sasuke makes his move. He used "Illusion of Surrounding Flames" and Naruto now is jailed in flames drooling all. While Sasuke throws a fireball in his direction. "Wind Illusion" and all Sasuke sees now is the fireball he shoot heading back in his direction and becoming stronger with each centimeter, he also can't determine where Naruto vanished. Sasuke just let the fireball rush in his direction and don't dodges instead he prepares to hit him. As he punches the fireball it changes direction. The fire disappeared and released Naruto. "Well you have some skill for Genjutsu but I will see if it is enough to make me sweat." A moment after Naruto himself finds him in a black room with wavering air. It slowly heats up and he can't move. Sasuke attacks but as he arrived at Narutos position he is standing on a very small island with stormy waves, whirlpools and knife-sharp and spiky cliffs around and no Naruto around. "The rain started a while ago and now has merged to a hard rain and the thunder, lightning and wind became stronger. The whole battlefield is muddy and from above the rain falls down merciless. "Hard Rain technique" and from above Sasuke is hit with invisible knocks. The damage is minor so he just release the Genjutsu with the island brought upon him and immediately counters. Naruto now is caught in a trap where he seems to fall through endless deep storm clouds and repeat get hit with small electric shocks. Naruto stays unaffected and easily blocks the blow Sasuke tries to land. They are standing face by face now. As a flash strikes a tree near, they back out and a gab has built between them even by standing near to each other. Sasukes expression is serious, more than on the start of the fight. "Well, well you even have skill in Genjutsu, you become stronger than I ever had imagined. But now the test phase has ended and we should start the real fight now." Naruto agrees with thank. "Thanks Sasuke and you are right, play time is over now I wonder how I will make against your Sharingan, and after all you didn't activate it yet."

Sakura flinched. "What did they just say? They were just playing around? Like they fought and wounded each other I thought they already plan to kill each other." Kushina nods. "Sure they did, haven't you noticed it? Well you still have much to learn. At least Hinata saw this. Now we will see a fight of a century. You instead should know better for all the years you were a Team."

Then the full fletched fight starts. While Naruto rushed towards Sasuke and used his left hand for the signs Sasuke used fireball but Naruto dodged while running. Short after he attacked with the "Wind Fang technique" Sasuke gets hit and it is like he is chewed throughout. Sasuke soon reacted with a "Thunder Wave" and the whole area is nerved with lightning. The now paralyzed Naruto sees that Sasuke rush in his direction and after he arrived he took Naruto to land his Lion combo. Before he could land the last hit Naruto used the "Wind Pillar" to defend and push him back. He could avoid the last hit but Sasuke wired him to prepare the "Dragon Flame" Naruto was able to weaken him via "Water Bomb Explosion", still got hurt pretty bad. Right after he got trapped in Tsukoyomi. Naruto endured it with all his might but it weakened him very much. "Uff, you damaged me pretty bad but no wonder it is one of your strongest unique Jutsus. Now I will show you mine. Sage mode." Sasuke remained unimpressed and just said, "Well, it was … unexpected that you would endure Tsukoyomi that easy but I really doubt you have enough might left to draw your trump card but I will see."

"Well, I can't see much of change in your, just your eyes seems slightly different but if that should scare me it definitely failed." Naruto was not affected but Sasuke replenishes with "Chidori". Naruto quickly took out his Wind shuriken and sterns against it. Suddenly it starts to snow. "Snow Camouflage technique" and Naruto vanishes. Sasuke gets surprised by this and let his guard down and in the same moment Ice spears hits him to wound him even more. "Impressive so you can combine your two elements and it is the very rare combination of ice technique. I just remember that Haku boy we met on our first mission in the wave country. He was Zabuzas partner and he had a pretty impressive technique. I wonder if you can use the same technique." "Sorry to disappoint you but I don't know that one, yet. But I will show you my other skills soon enough."

"Anyway, we have a pretty decent storm howling above our heads and the lightning already helped me before like you use it as well before. Now meet my Chidory Nakayama." Naruto prepared. "Have you forgotten my Whirlwind Defense? Your "Chidori" tech may cover a large area but my whirlwind defense completely covers me so it won't do much damage." Naruto was right, most of this power was gulped but still some hit Naruto but only with minor effect. As the defense technique of Naruto finished Sasuke used the circling electricity on the ground and the gyroscopes rotated in Narutos stand. "Dancing Lightning Circles" They were fast, fast enough to grant quiet some hits to weaken Naruto even more. It took him some time to recover so Sasuke was able to rush at him with his Kusanagi. He missed very close and Naruto got scratched on his cheek.

Now Naruto took out his own sword, handed down from his mother, former owned by his father but still only one half of the weapon it is supposed to. Steel meets steel, edge meets edge they wield the swords like master though Narutos style is slight strange cause he wields it like he had a blade in each hand and Sasuke notices it. "Hah, you wield you weapon like a beginner. Like that you will never be able to mess with me though you still are able to block some of my hits. Left, right, up down all direction still never hit the target, only the steel. Naruto now tries to stab with his forehand but Sasuke can distract the blade to the left. Right after, with the speed of wind he lands a vertical strike and Naruto loose blood. The wound Sasuke has taken is horizontal and still bloods a little that of Naruto is vertical with the same grade of damage. Naruto actual standing with his back to Sasuke, stabs backwards. Sasuke used his sword to minimize the damage and imbued it with his own Chakra to land the deciding hit. Naruto turned back while that with the already charka powered edge and the swords clashed. Spark emits and both lost their weapon in that. The blades flew in direction of the watcher and nearly killed Sakura and Hinata. They both are frozen in fear they were lucky to have Kushina around so she could defend them. Naruto and Sasuke also froze in their fight. The nearly killed the most important persons to them.

"Naruto we should heighten our distance I believe, you as well didn't show all you got yet and it already became dangerous for our friends. For the sake of them we should stock up space." Such seriousness echoed in his voice. "You are right I wouldn't ever forgive myself if I would hurt Sakura … or Hinata even if it is just a scratch." So they both get out of sight. "Oh crap it just became interesting." Is what Kiba said with disappointment. Now I won't see who will win. Seems I have to wait till one of em comes back with the other one in piece."

Much father away. "Well, now we don't have to restrain ourselves anymore to prevent any harm to the people precious to us." "Now let's see how I oppose Amaterasu and Susannoh." There will be no need to use these Jutsu against you; I'm pretty sure about this." "Well I will show you that you are wrong." So they get back in fighting position.

Naruto makes the first move and rushes towards Sasuke. Sasuke get in defending position just to learn it was an Illusion. "Ice Crystal Storm" and Sasuke got attacked with them from all sites. "Flame Whirl Defense" and only water hits him with not much of an impact besides the dribs are slight but convenient heated. Next he used Amaterasu but the black flames got suffocated by Narutos "Eight-Headed Water Hydra". "Impressive you are even able to defend yourself against one of my finest Jutsu but as well at it cost me strength the same applys to you, but I still have some aces up in my sleeves." "Then show me your Susannoh I can assure you I as well have my aces." Said, done. Sasuke let Naruto provoke him and used it. Naruto planned this out and used his "Leviathan Water Attack". Here as well he neutralized the attack of the opponent and the Chakra consume prevent them to use this Jutsus again. "See, I told you." And confidence glares in Narutos eyes. Sasuke regained his cool. "Well seems your finally worth to get called my rival brother." This compliment affected Naruto like Sasuke wanted to and Naruto lowers his guard for a blink. This time Sasukes Lion combo found his target and Naruto lies on the ground. "Shit, I should have known it, what a dirty trick. Seems you still cling on Orochimaru." And he was raged. "No, believe me I meant it like I said. You showed me your skill and you are really like a brother to me now but if something like that makes you to loose your guard I have to show it to you. Another Ninja could use a cheap trick to open your guard as well and he or she sure had used this opening to land a deadly hit. I for my part just used something what hurt to teach you." Naruto learned his lesson with that. "I see no lie in your eyes and I will remember your warning but now we should continue." "My line, show me." Naruto prepared the "Aqua Steam Technique" to throw in Sasukes direction and Sasuke used "Flame Throw Technique". The steam resulting of this misted the whole area.

Both are much worn out now and the fight won't continue much longer but still some air is in their lunges. "Hehe Naruto, seem you faint any moment, give up and spare me more inconvenience." Naruto jumps up. "Have you forget, part of my Ninja way means never give up, this is what I inherit from my mother and besides, I could ask you the same cuz you look the same." "Then let's find out who has the less power."

Now the fight starts in his last round... Sasuke used the "Lightning Birds" that fly directly in Narutos face. In the last moment Naruto could prevent most of the attacks by cover himself in the "Wind Cloaks" who heighten his speed and evasion rate and builds a body surrounding shield of wind. The next few minutes they used Taijutsu attacks to weaken the enemy but no success. Sasuke acts "now face my Flareblitz" "and you may see my Typhoon" and these attacks clashed. Both got hit with a big impact instead of the attacks. Naruto was blown into a rock while Sasuke hit a tree. They now are broken, no energy in both bodies and both try to get up again. Slow they stand up and eventually stood. Both tremble and look like they would fall down any second. Naruto moves "Ice Cold Sleep" and all of Sasukes joints froze to make him unable to move. With the remaining free hand he made the seals for the "Heated Air Technique" which is actually meant to weaken the enemies fighting ability by heating the air to de-frost him but soon after Naruto added the "Ice Crystal Prison" to catch him in one but his Chakra is to low and Sasuke used "Rock Shoot" to hit him and did it. To conclude the fight he added "Earthquake Burial" followed by "Pressing Walls" and Naruto faints. The winner is determined; the new Hokage is called Uchiha Sasuke. With the last of his power he returned to the original fighting place carrying Naruto where the others await them. After he was relatively close, so they could be seen good he also faint.

As the others see both of them ruined they froze but soon Sakura and Hinata rushed to them. Sakura rushed to Sasuke and Hinata to Naruto. "Sasuke are you all right, I am so relieved that you both still alive." And she healed him. Hinata instead hugged Naruto tight and a second or two he looks in her eyes, only to see her concern and love. "I'm … all right, thanks Hinata." And then he faints again. As Sasuke woke up he said "I'm okay now Sakura. I won and so I surely am in better shape than Naruto. Please fix him first." She did as he asked. While that Kiba talked with the others. "Seems I was right. Kankuro, Gaara, Suigetsu and Lee you have to pay me 1000 ryos each." Now after both were healed enough to walk and speak again, Naruto congratulates Sasuke. "Seems you won this one, the two things who decided it where the two Earth Jutsu in the end. If you were not able to use them cuz of your Ninjutsu copying Sharingan my "Ice Crystal Prison" had made you faint. I will now travel the world to learn more and believe me When I come back I will challenge you again to become the 8th Hokage, after all this still is my dream. "Become Hokage and make all people recognize you and to protect the things and people precious to me. You just will see." Sasuke laughs "I'm looking forward to it but I as well will have improved then and the outcome won't change but at least you will be a worthy challenger and from time to time I need to train to someone equal."

They all happily returned to Konoha to announce the new Hokage but the fight forced Naruto and Sasuke to rest in the emergency center for a few days and then the promotion ceremony for the new Hokage. Naruto already packed his bag but remained till the end of it to say his Good bye to his friend. "Sasuke be a good Hokage till I come back or I will let you pay." "I will, promise but you have to promise me to come back safely and even stronger as well." "Promise, later." And he leaves. After he reached the entrance he saw Hinata waiting for him and looking like she wants to say something but she was to shy. Naruto took the initiative and kissed her cheek. "I promise I will be back as soon as possible but this is a journey only I can do and I have to do it alone. I'm not strong enough to protect our village from villains like Madara yet so this is the way I have to follow. I will think at you if I can and after my return and promotion to Hokage I will take my time for you. Hinata, thank you." And while he leaves he kisses her other cheek. Hinata remains till he vanished in the horizon and even quiet some time after until Kushina passes by and talks to her. "He has to do this to learn how he can control our Kekkai Genkai but he promised you to come back and spent time with you and you as well should start to learn to be a good wife. If you want I can help you especially cuz I needed the same before Minato and I married. I not even could fry an egg before and regularly demolished my kitchen though I think you won't be that bad." And so they left the entrance…

Page 11 of 11


End file.
